Globglogabgalab
Globglogabgalab 'is the tenth fighter from Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em, his moveset being released on August 27th, 2018. Globglogabgalab expands his knowledge-feasting onto his opponents, using their experience to increase his fighting potential as well as using other techniques to keep himself from serving anyone. Entrance Book Shortcut Globglogabgalab comes out of a book. Playstyle Globglogabgalab is a giant blob of flesh whose body has been ruined in exchange for feeding itself with pleasure and knowledge. This translates to Globglogabgalab's very weak stats in terms of movement and jumping. He can't double jump as well and both of his stats are the worst in all of TSLBAE. However, Globglogabgalab can hop on the edge of a platform with his upper body which will drag rest of his body quickly with him. He can also hop on top of an opponent who is on the air to gain an extra boost as well as meteor smash the opponent. Globglogabgalab's entire playstyle is dedicated to feeding Globglogabgalab with more knowledge by stripping his opponents of theirs. His hitbox also works that only his upper body below head can take knockback-based damage, so short characters don't have the best of luck trying to send him flying. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Feast of Thought Globglogabgalab lunges on the opponent, which causes them to lose one of their full stats to Globglogabgalab. Lunging from the side rises Globglogabgalab's speed, lunging from the air raises his jump, and lunging from the ground raises his dash. Glob can also execute "Feast-Grab", where performing his Neutral Special during a grab will result to Globglogabgalab retaining the grab after the feast so he can attack. Globglogabgalab usually lunges on his opponent from a five step radius, eight steps if he's dashing at the same time. If the opponent is beyond that radius Glob will miss his chance, but he's protected by invincibility frames during the very end. Also having more than two jump feasts will allow him to double jump like a normal character. He can feast on the opponent as many times as he can. But once he's eaten the opponent ten times, the previous feasts will get replaced by newer feasts. Losing a stock will make Globglogabgalab lose all his feasts, but he can also lose it by other Neutral Special. Neutral Special Alt: Yeast of Thought By intentionally missing Neutral Special and then pressing Neutral Special again during those Invisibility Frames mentioned earlier, Globglogabgalab releases all his feasts in form of a force field, which deals damage depending on the stats he's eaten. Walk Speed Succ = 2% Jump Succ = 4% Dash Succ = 6%. He can only do this attack after feasting five times. Side Special: Mighty Eagle Globglogabgalab shows off his shapeshifting powers by turning into an eagle. This allows him to fly fast through the stage, damaging opponents as he flies past them. It can also be used as a recovery, as holding Side Special down will make Globglogabgalab rotate, letting go makes him fly into that direction. He can even avoid traps during the execution of this attack Also the attack has the ability to break shields that are on 50% of their current power. Neutral Special's boosts have no effect on this attack. Up Special: Scarlet Cello Globglogabgalab plays the most beautiful song ever heard on Cello and goes flying. He can only go upwards, but tapping the up button will make Glob go up faster. If opponents attack Glob with special moves he sends them off to another direction. He can directly become Mighty Eagle by pressing Side Special again, but he can only fly sideways this time. Down Special: Nourishing Books Globglogabgalab either throws or sends off a book into opponent's direction, until the book does its magic and traps the opponent into a stunning position, as if they are reading the book. The reason this can be done in two different ways is because of the effect, throwing the book directly to opponent is faster but opponent can break out of it via rapid button mashing. Fending off the book is slower but causes opponent to be stunned for the entirety of five seconds. He will fend of the book by holding the Down Special buttons for a while, while he throws it by once pressing it. This attack is the only one affected by Neutral Special, the book walks faster the more walk speed he has feasted. Final Smash: Spiritual Fast Food Globglogabgalab gets a flashback of Strawinsky's warning him that he'll explode from eating so many books, but he ignores it as he starts devouring a whole pile of books, and suddenly a massive explosion happens. The books fly in every direction in this part and ends with Globglogabgalab re-emerging from a book. Books don't harm opponents but have huge knockback, while explosion does harm the opponent depending on how near opponent is. Book directions aren't random, but are based on stage layout, hitting the places where opponents most likely would be standing at that moment. KOSFX: *KOSFX1: "We're doomed!" *KOSFX2: "HAAAGH" *Star KOSFX: "Ahhhhhhhh" *Screen KOSFX: "Ohh!" Taunt: *Holds a batch of books "I only want my books!" *Sings a random lyric off his theme song while dancing *"Twaddle waddle my dear friend!" Victory Options + Failure + Single Player Loss #"Oh, I'm so sorry!" #"Simply delicious!" #Emerges back into a book Failure/Clap: Bows down Single Player Loss: "I don't want to serve anyone!"' Standard Attacks 'Normal Edit *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' Edit *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - Squishes his body downwards. 'Aerial attacks' Edit *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Down Throw - Summons Gulbert Bibberkrall who stomps downwards. Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:10's Category:British Category:Playable Character Category:UnHuman Category:Male Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hero Category:Movie Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Category:Hope Animation Category:Unknown Age Category:Boss Category:Resourcer Category:Defensive Category:Unlockable Character Category:Dynamic Category:Empty Slot Winners